Fate
by IllogicallyNonsensical
Summary: The red string of fate, the idea you're connected to your soulmate by it. It was an idea Nagito Komaeda knew to well. The story he was reminded of everytime he looked down at his hand. Just to see a red bow with no connection to anyone. But, after running into Hajime Hinata, he would never stop thinking about fate. [Fluff, though some scenes may suggest more. No graphic content]


Fate;

The red string of fate. The idea that you're destined to be with the one that lies at the other end of your string. The pitiful idea that you're actually meant to be with someone. No matter your place in life. You should be allowed to find love. In this world, it's the rule.

Love is put onto a pedestal. If you're not in love you're not human. The crimson blood that runs through your veins ceases. Your breathing begins to halt. You're nothing without another person. You have no other purpose than to take care of another. They will be your pride and joy.

Nagito Komaeda lay in his bed. Watching the ceiling fan spin slowly.

23…24…25

His chest rose slowly, breathing through his mouth, he counted the times it spun around completely. His pale green eyes focused on the object with wonder and boredom. Pure white locks spread out on his grey bed sheets. He blinked slowly.

36…37…38…

He often found himself getting lost in simple things. Such as the color of the sky, the cracks in the sidewalk or the beads of rain that ran down the windows of his small apartment. He could spend hours just thinking of the meaning of things. Why he was put here. Why he possessed horrible yet amazing luck. Why he was so alone.

He raised his left hand. A small red bow was tied around the base of his middle finger in a neat fashion. No extra string was visible. Just the bow. Unlike everyone else who could always see a faint connection to someone else. The pale red glow that appeared between two soulmates. Nagito was never able to see his. Never met anyone that seemed to be his match. He always reminded himself that he is destined to stay alone. To rot like this.

Wasn't like he wasn't already. The doctors already told him he only had about six months left. A miracle he was even still alive.

82…83…

Nagito put his hand back down. Draping it over his exposed navel. He took a deep breath in. This time through his nose. He sighed in a loud fashion and decided to sit up. He needed to get ready for his day.

He stopped counting just before 100.

Nagito walked down the hall to his bathroom. He approached the sink and took a look into the mirror. His hair was a curly mess as usual. Taking a hairbrush to it would just be a waste of another seven dollars. His pale skin almost completely blended into his shoulder length locks. His skin was almost transparent. He seemed so sickly, his body was skinny and long. You could see his ribs protruding from his chest in the mirror. Nagito poked at them.

"Disgusting" He murmured.

He reached for his pill case, opening the lid to the "Friday" slot. He was told to take basic vitamins in hoping to build up his immune system, and possibly help his lifespan. Nagito lived on his own. He was 22 after all. He didn't bother enrolling into college in the thought he wouldn't even last the semester. He simply gave up on most things. His parents were killed in a freak plane accident, leaving him orphaned. He had no other immediate family, so he just stayed with friends. Normally sneaking into gym lockers to sleep so he didn't have to beg people to care for him and allowed him easy transportation to school.

The last thing he really could remember of his parents was taking him to the doctors. They went a lot. Getting constant blood tests and scans. They soon found it to be Frontotemporal Dementia and stage three Malignant Lymphoma. Just his luck. His parents were told he most definitely would have a shortened life span, and could turn into more depending on how his body reacted. Nagito just sat and took the news.

They took the plane the next day. His parents left in hope of finding a cure, an answer to what they could do for their baby. But they never returned to him.

Nagito Komaeda was used to being alone. But deep down the only thing out of life that he wanted was for someone to love him.

Hajime Hinata was your average college student. Living off of coffee and cup ramen in hopes of not falling asleep in his next class. The constant strive to get to the top of his class weighed on him, but he never minded doing work. He enjoyed it actually. The rush of going quickly and having a responsibility. Hajime didn't have time for a relationship. Nor did he really want one. What was the point? He needed the time for his classes. Not to spend time with some other person.

He didn't have a job, his parents were paying for his tuition and sent him money monthly to get by. It's nice to have parents who can do stuff like that for you. How do you think he got into his high school? It's not cheap enough for a 21 year old to afford.

When he's not worrying about homework or school, Hajime will find himself walking the streets of his town just to look at the sights. He never really had and hobbies aside from observing the other people that filled the town. Hajime took out his phone to check his appearance. His green eyes looking into the black screen as he played with his bangs. He poked at the few pieces of hair that never stayed down. No matter if he gelled it down or attempted to pin it. He's just taken it as his "signature look". He closed his eyes, looking away from his dusty brown hair to gear his attention towards the people strolling down the street. He would watch the couples in cafes sip in their tea. The bows on their ring fingers connected by the faint red glow of the string. Hajime fiddled with the straps of his school bag that sat next to him. The pitch black bench being warmed by the sun the beat down on him.

 _"Soulmates..."_ Hajime thought. They would smile at each other, eyes locked and hands placed on top of each other. The warmth two people shared between each other did seem nice. But adults have time for those things. Not him.

"Hajime?" A voice asked. It was soft, calm but also welcoming.

Hajime turned his head to the familiar voice and smiled. It was Chiaki Nanami, his old neighbor. They often passed each other in the halls of their college but never really stopped to talk much. Her dull grey-brown hair bounced and she tipped her head.

"What's up?" She said, hoping to make conversation.

Hajime smiled and scooted over for her to take a seat. "Same old thing I guess. Watching people just go by. You know i've never had much to do."

Chiaki nodded. "Yeah."

"What brings you here?" Hajime proclaimed, leaning against the back of the bench, looking ahead.

"I'm actually on my way to pick up the new video game that came out. I wanted to play it as soon as it hit the store."

Just like Chiaki. She was obsessed with her video games. Hajime barely ever saw her after they would come home from school because she would always be on her system. Even when he would ask to hang out back when he was younger. Hajime would sometimes wish Chiaki was his soulmate. Maybe one day they would notice the string connecting them. Maybe he would be lucky enough to get her attention over the fake worlds she puts herself in.

But no, they never did have the string choose them. Chiaki only had a bow around her finger. But she didn't seem to mind. She already pulled her handheld system out to get a game of tetris in. Hajime looked over and watched her.

"Still obsessed?" He asked.

"Yeah. It's a simple game to beat. I was just hoping to pass the time."

Hajime hummed the tune that played quietly from the speakers. In almost no time Chiaki had beaten the level.

"Okay, I think i'm gonna go." Chiaki stood up and yawned widely. "See ya."

"See ya..." Hajime said quietly, raising a hand to say 'goodbye' but she was already gone.

He sighed. _"No hope I guess... Guess love is harder to find than you think..."_ He stood up, deciding it would be best to go back home for the night to start his english final. It had to be on a life changing experience. Other than that it was free choice. Hajime bent over and grabbed his bag, turning to leave. He tossed his phone into his bag. Without looking he started to walk in the direction of a bubble tea cafe. Might as well grab something to drink before going hom-

*SMASH*

Hajime flew backwards and landed on his rear. His bag flew out of his hand and landed a few feet to his side. His eyes were pierced shut. He was unsure to what he ran into. He hissed in pain and tried to stand up. Once standing he looked to see what he ran into.

A boy. He was skinny with white fluffy hair. He was scrambling to pick up his groceries that were scattered around him. Hajime jumped and squatted down to help the boy. He grabbed the few cans he had and set them down in front of him.

"Oh. You don't have to help trash like me." He said. A smile spread across his pale face. He seemed, happy? Happy that Hajime slammed into him. Destroyed his groceries, (His milk was smashed against the pavement.) and pretty much costed him another trip to the store.

"Are you kidding? This is my fault." Hajime handed him a few pieces of fruit that seemed to roll out of arm's reach. "Sorry about this by the way."

The boy looked up at Hajime. He tipped his head and then smiled. "It's fine."

Hajime held out a hand to help the other up. He was a little wobbly, holding the groceries close to his chest. His pale, dull green eyes blinked softly, as he looked at hajime. Their hands still touching for a moment. A tingle running through Hajime's ring finger. He jumped back for a second in shock. But then decided to speak up.

"I'm heading to get some bubble tea, I think the least I could do is get you something after destroying some of your things." Hajime suggested, shoving his hands in his pockets. The white haired boy shrugged.

"Are you sure that you want to spend time with me? I'm not exactly an interesting person..." He said, laughing at the end of his sentence.

"I'm sure. It's not a problem. I know a really great place!" Hajime smiled and started to walk, gesturing for him to follow. The skinny boy followed.

They walked down the street, not really saying anything. After looking for a bit, Hajime noticed the boy seemed about his age and was just a bit taller than him. He walked with his feet dragging on the sidewalk. Looking down and not stepping on the cracks.

"I never asked you... What's your name?" The boy asked. Looking at Hajime with calm eyes.

"Oh me? I'm Hajime Hinata... What about you?" Hajime's head turned to look at the boy.

"I'm Nagito Komaeda..."

Hajime stopped. "Wait, Nagito Komaeda? You're the kid in highschool who won the lottery. You're loaded!"

"Yeah that's me. But with my luck it doesn't always go good. I got the ticket by accident. While i was being kidnapped."

"Kidnapped?" Hajime jumped in shock. "What happened"

"Well, this guy took me for whatever reason. I mean, who would want trash like me in the first place. But, at the bottom of the body bag I was put in I found a lottery ticket. After more nonsense i'm here."

"Wow... Sorry to hear that. I wasn't aware of how harsh it was. I remember seeing you around school. Your hair wasn't as white though..." Hajime pondered the thought of what Nagito used to look like. His hair was more of a dull brown-red.

"It's just my disease. That's all. I've gotten used to the color." Nagito smiled messing with part of his hair.

"What have you been doing now Komaeda-kun?" Hajime asked, he saw the tea shop coming up and pointed it out to Nagito.

"Nothing really... I live alone and I'm not going to school... Decided it would be best for me not to waste more money."

"Oh, I bet you live in a wonderful home."

"I actually lost a lot of it. Mainly on the streets or from buying medicine. Doctor says I have about six months to live. But with my luck-"

"What about your luck?"

"I..." Nagito stopped. "I have crazy luck. Not good, or bad. Just luck. I could live to be immortal for all I know."

Hajime opened the door for Nagito, who looked at him like he was insane. "For me?" He asked.

"Um, yeah, you're the one who I owe this too."

"But, why are you being so nice to trash like me Hinata-kun?" Nagito still hadn't gone through the door. A couple already walked through.

"You're not trash Komaeda-kun. Just go through the door."

Nagito swallowed then nodded. He walked through with his head down. Hajime closed the door behind them then grabbed a table. Komaeda placed his groceries on the floor next to him, and hajime took the seat across the table. He now just got a look at Nagito's figure. He really was slim. He wore a black jacket with a hood and a grey t-shirt with no logos or brand on it. He wore black jeans and a wallet chain that draped across his thighs. His cherry red boots peaked out under the cuffs of his jeans. They seemed to be just a little too big.

He wasn't dressed too out of the ordinary. Hajime wore something similar, A black hoodie, a pair of grey jeans and plain black converse. Yeah, pretty normal for fall weather. Hajime was definitely heavier than Nagito. At least by twenty pounds. He also had more muscle it seemed. Nagito was sick though, so that could be a factor. He sat down across from Hajime, scanning the menu for a drink or something to eat. He was pretty hungry.

After contemplating what to buy, Hajime just bought a green tea and offered Nagito a small pastry with his drink. Nagito accepted after saying how he didn't deserve it. He got himself a mango smoothie and a small muffin. Nagito nibbled on the small dessert slowly, and sipped his drink while watching Hajime talk. How could a stranger do so nice?

They finished their drinks over talking about the current news. Different similar interests, Nagito learned that Hajime also liked alternative music and enjoyed wearing band shirts from time to time much like him. He also liked staring at the stars and doing practically nothing for no reason. Hajime cleaned the garbage off the table, throwing away the wrapper to the muffin and tossing the cups into the trash.

"Hey, Komaeda-kun?" Hajime asked as he returned to the table. Nagito met Hajime's gaze. "Where do you live?"

"I live back that way." Nagito pointed towards the way he was walking previously. "How come?"

"I live that way too. I was gonna say if I was going that way we could walk back together?"

Nagito nodded, as if saying 'that's fine'. Hajime felt the need to walk him home. Had the strange urge to take Nagito back to his apartment. He wasn't sure what it is. Almost like they've created a strange bond in the one hour they were together.

Nagito wasn't sure why someone was so nice to him. Why in the world would someone want to be near him this long. Take time out of their day for him. It was... nice... really nice... Why did he feel like this? How come all the sudden he was so okay with someone wanting to spend time with him? Does he ask for his number so they could meet up again?

Hajime already had cleaned, already been ready to go. So, why did Nagito not want to leave? He reached for his groceries and lifted them right back up to his chest. Hajime grabbed the door once again, and Nagito said nothing. He didn't want to go back to being alone. He didn't say anything for a whole street. Hajime just hummed a familiar tune. Nagito looked at him. He seemed to be a pretty happy person. He had a smile across his face and his eyes were focused on the clouds. Nagito studied the curve of his jaw and the way his hair fell into his eyes and the way those eyes blinked in amazement at the world. _"_ _Maybe they could find out that they had more in common. Maybe they would become soulmates and live happy. Get tea everyday and-"_

"Komaeda-Kun, do you turn down here?"

Nagito snapped out of his thoughts and blushed, hoping Hajime didn't realize he was staring. "Y-yeah"... _he could never care about trash like me who am I kidding..._

"Really? Do you live at the complex coming up?"

Nagito nodded.

"I live just down the street! How strange! Maybe we can meet and go out again! I don't really have anyone to hang out with so..."

"Yeah!" Nagito perked up, before backing off again. "I mean, that would be really nice. I'm home most of the time Hinata-kun... But why me?"

"I think you're interesting. You're easy to talk to. You just have something that makes you seem carefree. I may just decided to talk to you again."

Nagito blushed and buried his face into his bag. "I can walk myself from here..." They were at the front of his house. But Nagito couldn't stop blushing and didn't want Hajime to see. Hajime took a step in front of Nagito, looking at him thoughtfully.

"I had a nice time. Guess something bad like running into you actually turned out good." Hajime smiled.

Nagito kept looking at his hand. The one with the bow. He saw no connection between them. No glow. No string. Nothing that could ever say they would be together.

"Trash like me doesn't deserve this treatment Hinata-Kun."

Hajime sighed. "Komaeda-Kun. Just shush you're fine." He started to turn on his heel to leave. Nagito kept looking down, Nibbling on his bottom lip. "I'll see you around Komaeda-kun"

Nagito smiled to himself. "Okay Hinata-kun... I'll run into you again."

Hajime was already heading down the street to his own home. Nagito opened the door to his apartment and head up the stairs. Leaving his groceries on the floor. He decided to lay down. Look at the fan. And ponder the thought of Hajime Hinata for the night.


End file.
